The instant invention relates to a machine for the opening of fiber bales, with an opening device which is capable of travelling on travelling rails alongside fiber bales set up in a row (or in rows) alongside the travelling rails.
For opening and mixing, a method is known by which certain fiber bales are set up in one or two or more rows alongside travelling rails, on which a device which successively removes fiber material from the base, can travel. See German publications DE-PS 2,939,890; DE-OS 3,321,802). As a rule, cotton bales of rectangular form are uncovered and are set up in a row on the floor in such manner that their long sides are essentially parallel to the travelling rails.
With this device, an operator, possibly using auxiliary means, must see to it that the bales are set up at a predetermined pattern and, as far as possible, at equal distance from the travelling rail, and that they do not tip over as they are set down on the floor. This method is unsatisfactory and, furthermore, can result in malfunctions if the operator forgets to remove auxiliary means, e.g., rods in the floor, before the opening device is started up.